G3 Team
The were a group of several Kamen Rider G3 led by Takahiro Omuro and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department who appeared in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Shouichi Tsugami is the only known member of the team. History to be added Users Identified *Shouichi Tsugami Kamen Rider G3 G3 Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider G3. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km *'Hearing': 5 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 10 seconds *'Defense': 8 The Generation-3 System was developed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms division. SAUL had received funding from the city government to develop a reinforced exo-suit to combat the Gurongi, which were known to the police as Unindetified Lifeforms. Their design was based on Kuuga, who was thought to be the fourth Unidentified Lifeform to appear. However, because the Gurongi were eliminated before its completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the first two phases of the project had been implemented into the Generation-3 System, which was entering its final phase of development and ready for deployment. With the emergence of the Lords, the police's G3 unit was commissioned to contend with the threat. By the time of Kamen Rider Zi-O, the G3 System has been mass-produced, presumably using data from G3 Mild. Despite using advanced technology, G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a Seed of Agito, leading to it being overwhelmed in its first battles. G3 is equipped with conventional ballistic weapons. His primary armament is the GM-01 Scorpion, which is holstered on his right hip. The Scorpion can be augmented with the GG-02 Salamander grenade launcher, which serves as G3's main method of destroying Lords. For close combat, he can equip the GS-03 Destroyer on his left arm. The Guard Acceler, which is used to access the Guard Chaser or can function as a backup weapon, is stored on the left thigh. Equipment *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *GG-02 Salamander: A grenade launcher module that could be attached to barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *GS-03 Destroyer: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *Guard Chaser: G3's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. Notes *They appear to be a mass-production version of the G3 exosuit, which was the concept of G3 Mild. Originally, G3 Mild wasn't able to be mass-produced due to poor funding and support. Takahiro Omuro, the user of G3 Mild, is commanding the G3 Team. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, that Agito! **Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Rider Troops Category:Heroes Category:Police